1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera having a power zoom function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic still cameras (i.e., still video cameras), have becomes available in recent years. In these cameras, the image of one frame (one field) is recorded on one track of a magnetic disk. Accordingly, the magnetic disk is controlled so that it makes one revolution at the period of one field (i.e., 1/60 sec. according to NTSC).
Since the magnetic disk, which serves as a recording medium, is rotated at such a high speed, a large number of frames can be photograph in quick succession (i.e., continuous shooting mode), such as, 1, 2 or 5 frames per second, for a desired period of time.
By combining this continuous shooting mode with zooming, a series of images, which is gradually enlarged or reduced, can be photographed.
However, the conventional electronic still cameras suffer from the problem that when the continuous shooting mode and zooming are to be simultaneously executed, as described above, a series of recording operation is carried out while the zoom lens is being moved, and consequently, associated elements, such as an imaging circuit, recording circuit, aperture motor, tracking motor, spindle motor, etc., are simultaneously activated, resulting in an increase in the peak current consumed.
Accordingly, the load on the power supply circuit increases and the rated capacity thereof must be increased, which results in an increase in the over-all size of the camera and a rise in the cost of manufacture.